Bright Light
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Kai spends his morning reminiscing about who had pulled him from the darkness. Minor angst, kind of fluffy. Tyka.


The feeling of the warm sun hitting his skin woke Kai from his nightmare and he welcomed the interruption. It had been years since he last thought about his childhood, about his time in the abbey and with his grandfather, and the feeling it left him with sent a wave of nausea through him. He swallowed the feeling down as best he could and shifted so he was sitting up. His shirt clung to his skin due to the cold sweat that had formed on his body and the heat of the air did nothing to make him feel any better.

Dragging his knees up to his chest, Kai thought back to the latest memory his subconscious had decided to drag up from the depths of his mind – the first time he had harnessed the power of Black Dranzer and the power he felt when he used the blade. Most importantly, he remembered how terrible he felt the entire time he used the blade and how bad he felt when he realized he had abandoned his friends for the false sense of power. A power that was too dark for him to control – and he had realized that almost too late to turn back. How could he have been so ignorant?

Even though he knew he had his friends by his side, for years he couldn't forgive himself for betraying them. He had spent years coming to terms with what he had done and how far into the darkness he had fallen. But…he had been pulled out by the only spark of light bright enough to cut through the darkness. No matter how far he had fallen that light always found him eventually. It was that light which kept him going.

A small movement from the corner of his vision tore Kai from his thoughts and, as he watched his lover shift a bit closer to him, a gentle smile tugged at his lips. The way the sun fell on his skin stunned the Russian. It was like his lover was glowing and radiant – as if the sun was trying to show the world how brightly he shined to everyone he befriended. Kai never felt so lucky as he stared down at the man. No matter what he'd been through or how much Kai pushed him away, the man was there for him – and he was still there for him even when their days of being Beyblade idols were over. Yet, he couldn't help but question how he was so lucky. How a man as could lost in the darkness as Kai be so lucky to get to spend the rest of his life with someone so bright? He supposed it didn't matter. Kai wasn't about to let go of the one person who always believed in him.

The Russian shifted once more, letting his legs fall from their position, and moved his hand to begin raking his fingers through his lover's hair. Yes, Kai was incredibly lucky but he had no need not question it any further. Not so long as he was loved by the radian angel next to him.

"Kai?" The man nearly jumped at the sleepy voice that surprised him and looked down at him with a smile. His fingers slowed to a stop but he didn't move his hand away. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing to worry about. Did I wake you?" He asked concerned as the man rose to a sitting position. He didn't want him to worry, not after everything he had done to rescue Kai from his own thoughts. The blunette shook his head before stretching and letting out a small yawn.

"It was about time to get up anyways. I'm starving." He laughed softly as his stomach rumbled, alerting Kai to his hunger. Kai's smile widened.

"Let's go make breakfast then shall we?" He held his hand out for the other to take, which he did, before leaving the bed. The two moved towards the kitchen where Kai began gathering ingredients for pancakes. As he began getting the batter together he noticed his lover simply standing in the middle of the room and staring at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. He had been just staring at the man earlier, after all.

"Kai…" He paused and waited for Kai to look at him before continuing. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do. I love you too Tyson, so much more than I can express." Kai's words were soft and quiet but he knew Tyson had heard them as he broke out in a wide grin. The same smile that gave Kai butterflies for so many years before he had realized what he was feeling. It was the light that shined through his darkness and that was something Kai would never give up.

Tyson was the light that kept him going and as a thank you, the Russian would have done anything and everything in his power to keep Tyson smiling that bright beautiful smile. He'd do so for as long as he possibly could too, because the Japanese blader was the bright light that had pulled him from the depths of the dark.

 **A/N: This is one of the first things I've finished in quite a bit of time and while it's short I'm actually proud of it. Please leave me a review with your thoughts~ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
